justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Now/Beta Elements
Sections * Most Popular in the beta was called "Popular Songs". * In the files for the game, it can be seen that there are a lot of unused sections. Here is the list of all of the currently unused sections: ** Sorted by Artist ** Party Songs ** Slow Songs ** Happy Songs ** Sweet Songs ** Easter Songs ** Summer Songs ** Winter Songs ** Autumn Songs ** Spring Songs ** Christmas Songs ** Hanukkah Songs ** Ramadan Songs ** Couples ** Family Songs ** Oldies But Goodies ** Sixties Songs ** Seventies Songs ** Eighties Songs ** Nineties Songs ** Sing-a-Long ** Chorus Songs ** Just Sweat ** Greatest Hits ** Kids ** Latino ** Hollywood ** Around The World ** Pop ** R&B Vibes ** Electro Sounds ** Just 80's ** Extreme ** Easy ** Pop Hits ** Disco Classics ** Caliente ** Just Dance 1 ** Just Dance 2 ** Just Dance 3 ** Just Dance 4 ** Just Dance 2014 ** Just Dance 2015 computer.png|Beta screen showing the Party Songs playlist Textures * In the files of the app, there are some progression textures which can be found in the "drawable-hdpi-v4" folder. The said textures bears a strong resemblance to the song levels (which gives Mojo Coins and avatars in-game), as there are some images named "progress_current_(1 to 3)/''progress_done.png''", which can possibly mean that the textures were for an early version of the song level feature. * Also, there are some other textures that includes "quest" in their filenames. These, of course, are unused as well. Progress track.png|Beta Progress texture 1 Progress current 1.png|Beta Progress texture 2 Progress current 2.png|Beta Progress texture 3 Progress current 3.png|Beta Progress texture 4 Progress done.png|Beta Progress texture 5 Quest icon.png|Beta Quest texture 1 Quest check white.png|Beta Quest texture 2 Quest check yellow.png|Beta Quest texture 3 Quest checkbox.png|Beta Quest texture 4 Quest popup.png|Beta Quest texture 5 Avatars and Interface * While the app was still in beta, the game was going to use the avatars from Just Dance 2014; however, when the app was officially released, they were replaced with Just Dance 2015's avatars. * In the beta version of the menu, there was a line of text under the "PLAY" button reading: "View all songs" and tapping on it would bring up the tracklist. However, ever since the official release, the line of text was removed and there is now a pink corner at the top-left corner of the screen showing the amount of songs there are in the game, and a line of text on there reads: "VIEW SONG LIST". * In the beta version of the menu, one of the unknown dancers for Just Dance 2014 (the one with the red, white, and blue spiky jacket) and the dancer for Starships appeared at the sides of the screen. However, ever since the release, they got replaced by the coach from You Make Me Feel... and P1 from Turn Up the Love. * According to the teaser that plays in the menu of the June 2017 update, the menu icons didn't have the white border with curved angles that is used in the final version. Screen Shot 2017-03-11 at 9.32.23 PM.png|Beta main menu Screen Shot 2017-03-11 at 9.46.27 PM.png jdnow beta interface.png|Beta menu interface for the June 2017 update Songs Airplanes * As seen in the server files, the coach seems to be more similar to his original status. Airplanes thumb@2x.jpg|''Airplanes'' Beta All About That Bass * All About That Bass had a different cover in its first release in the files. Aboutthatbass cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Better When I’m Dancin’ * The coach is different in Just Dance Now. Her hair is a darker shade of blue. * Additionally, the purple flowers that at one point appear in the background of the Just Dance Unlimited version are replaced by butterflies. Betterwhenbeta.PNG|Different background and coach hair color ''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) * There are 3 placeholders in the files. Biggirl placeholder 1.png|Placeholder 1 Biggirl placeholder 2.png|Placeholder 2 Biggirl placeholder 3.png|Placeholder 3 ''Body Movin’ * Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) had more visible facial features and a blue-black outline (instead of a purple one), but these details got changed later on. Bodymoving thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Bodymoving cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Bodymoving coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Blurred Lines *The fanmade square was not supposed to have a border. Justmaxbl thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Call Me * The coach for the Beta remake of Call Me had dark blue make-up on her face. ** Also, the background was dark blue rather than pink. Callme thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Callme cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Callme coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach ''D.A.N.C.E. * According to some unused menu assets, the remade coach initially had a slightly darker color scheme and a more visible face. Dance thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Dance cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Dance coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Diamonds *A beta cover, using the album coach pose instead of the one from the menu icon, was found in the game files. Diamonds cover@2x (beta).jpg|Beta cover ''E.T. * In its first versions, E.T. had dark purple pictograms and light green arrows (from the original version). But, since the URL number 20150408_1230, it now comes with light purple pictograms and yellow arrows in the files. However, the menu image stays the same. * The song also had an originally different menu cover, where the coach was placed on the left and not in the middle. Et pictos-sprite.png|Beta E.T. pictograms Etbeta cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover ''Firework *In the files, there is a Beta half coach picture that shows her with a less visible face and her legs accidentally fading out, revealing part of the chroma key. ** There is also a Beta cover, in which the background is more zoomed in and the coach is slightly rotated. Firework coach 1@2x.png|Beta half coach Firework cover@2x(Beta).jpg|Beta cover ''Gangnam Style * There was a photo showing the gameplay, but the dancers, the background, the pictograms and the avatars were inverted in colour. The photo was on the official website for Just Dance, but it was later changed. Img dance 169433.png|''Gangnam Style'' Beta Heart of Glass * Heart of Glass was originally going to use the square found in the Just Dance: Greatest Hits files, but the background and coach were updated so it was never used. Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|''Heart Of Glass'' Beta Hot n Cold * As seen in the files, Hot N Cold was more similar to the original version, since the coach had red hair, red gloves and a more reddish dress; it was changed after some time. Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' Beta I Get Around * In its first release, I Get Around didn't have Gold Moves, but, since the URL number 20150422_1529, it does. Kids in America *The remake was meant to have almost completely different graphics, having darker colors and cheering sounds at the beginning instead of a ringing bell; an improved version was released in an unknown date. Kidsina beta remake.png|Beta remake screenshot Kids in America - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Kiss You * The Six Players version used to be seen on the main screen, with a Beta interface and pictograms with default colours. Screen Shot 2017-03-11 at 9.41.19 PM.png Maneater * The cover of Maneater was going to use the coach's pose from Just Dance 4; it is replaced by the menu icon pose in the final version. maneater_cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Oath * In the menu image of Oath, P2 had more visible facial features, and her glove was pink and badly textured. As of 20150115_1722, the image has been updated so that the facial features are no longer visible and the glove is blue (as it does in-game). Oathdlc.jpg|Beta menu icon ''Price Tag * In its early state, the remake was supposed to give the coach more visible facial features and a purple outline instead of a light blue one. Pricetag thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Pricetag cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover Pricetag coach 1@2x.png|Beta coach ''Promiscuous * If you explore the files through the bundles' archive, you can notice that the coaches' outline was originally dark purple and in full opacity instead of fuchsia and faded. Also, in a beta square and cover, the coaches look poorly extracted, as they have a white outline with some bits cut out. Promiscuous thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Promiscuous_cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Rasputin * Rasputin initially used the remake that appears in the icon of the Never Can Say Goodbye Mashup for some reason; it was replaced later. Rasputin thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Rasputin cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover Safe And Sound * Safe and Sound was going to use its original icon, as seen in the server files. Safeandsound thumb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Safeandsound cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover ''Scream & Shout *According to an advertisement, ''Scream & Shout was going to be part of the New Year's Playlist. Additionally, the song's codename does not even appear in the game database, along with its alternate routine. WhatsApp Image 2017-02-04 at 1.12.50 PM.jpeg|''Scream & Shout'' appearing in the "New Songs!" section (on the bottom right) Smile (Улыбайся) * Smile (Улыбайся) originally had a different code name in the files; instead of "Ulibayssia", it was "Smile". So Good * So Good had a different menu square, which features the coach in a different position. Since the URL number 20150513_1617, it has been updated. So Good.jpg|Beta menu icon Sogood cover@2x.jpg|Beta cover SoGoodcoach.png|Beta Coach Selection ''S.O.S *In the Beta version of the remake, there are four extra seconds before the routine ends. This additional time was later removed.https://youtu.be/IKi1taBJ45w?t=251 Sos remake beta end.gif|Beta ending Step By Step *This song has an unused pictogram, exclusively for the remake. Step by step now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Taste The Feeling * According to the archives for the Just Dance World Cup website, the Community Remix s avatar was based off the Classic one instead of the Alternate one. Tastethefeelingaltcmu beta ava.png|Community Remix s Beta avatar ''That’s the Way (I Like It) * The coach was intended to appear with a different colour scheme (dark fuchsia and light blue instead of golden and brown). The background was also in a lighter shade. Thatstheway thumsb@2x.jpg|Beta menu icon Thatstheway cover@2x beta.jpg|Beta cover ThatsthewayBeta_coach_1.png|Beta half coach TiK ToK * An unused pictogram was created for the remake for TiK ToK. Tiktok now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Toxic * Until the URL number 20150325_1222, Toxic was supposed to appear in the app without any edit; however, the files were removed and re-added in the URL number 20150422_1529, with a different icon and some remade pictograms. Toxic pictos-sprite.png|Beta Toxic Pictograms Toxic.jpg|''Toxic'' Beta ''We Can’t Stop * Much like ''Smile, the code name was different: it was WeCantStop at first, but then the DLC suffix was added like all the others DLC from Just Dance 2014. Category:Just Dance Now Category:Beta Elements